Julep
Julep is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info Julep lives with her family in an old Victorian house just outside the amusement park in Powder Point. This acre plot is the only remaining land that her great grandfather, Cornelius Powder, retained for his family's estate. Over time, Julep has restored the old greenhouse to grow a huge assortment of flowers. She sells her floral arrangements out of her flower shop in town called, Julep's Tulips. Each year she creates the Grand Rose Garland for the winning horse at the Powder Point Derby. Appearance Julep has fair skin, brown wavy hair, and slightly open smile. She wears moderate green eyeshadow and light green cloche surrounded by a white lace, a light green layered top with puffed sleeves and white trims, brown pants, and green shoes with white front, brown laces and soles. Styles Style B Julep wears a brown shirt with light green trim and white puffed sleeves, white laced belt, and green layered skirt. She wears a white hat with brown and green-striped ribbon tied around it and leaves clipped behind it. Orders Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy *Chocolate Ring Donut **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Chips *Blueberry Round Donut with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Blueberry French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Mint Cream **Green Icing **Mint Drizzle *Blueberry Shamrock Donut with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Key Lime Drizzle **Lucky Sevens Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Pistachio Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mint Shavings *3 Cookies Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Teriyaki Wings *4 Celeries *8 Green Peppers *Ranch Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Spinaches (top) *3 Tomatoes (bottom left half) *3 Basil Leaves (bottom left half) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Provolone Cheese *Regular Grill *Corned Beef *Shredded Lettuce *Diced Tomatoes *Olives *Deep-Fried Pickles *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Chives Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Sourdough Bread with Sage Derby Cheese *Regular Grill *Corned Beef *Shredded Lettuce *Diced Tomatoes *Olives *Corned Beef Hash *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2 **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Cherry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner B *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Pistachio Drizzle **Shaved Mints **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Mints **2 Mint Bars Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner B *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Irish Cream Drizzle **Shaved Mints **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Mints **Mint Bar, Cherry, Mint Bar Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Apple Filling *Slit Top Crust *12 Kiwi Slices (Outer Ring) *1 Whipped Cream Dollop (Center) *1 Cherry (Center) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Gingersnap Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Apple Filling *Celtic Knot Crust *12 Clover Cookies (Outer Ring) *1 Whipped Cream Dollop (Center) *1 Cherry (Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Cheese *Onions *Guacamole *Lettuce *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Azul Ranch Taco with Corned Beef Barbacoa *Cheese *Avocado *Guacamole *Lettuce *Creamy Tomatillo Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Shiso Rice *Flipped **Asparagus **Snow Peas **Cucumber Slices *Kiwi Slices *Hibachi Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Matcha Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Christmas) *Elf Soy Paper with Shiso Rice *Flipped **Asparagus **Snow Peas **Spruce Tips *Kiwi Slices *Hibachi Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Matcha Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Pecan Pancake *Whipped Cream *Pecan Pancake *Honey *Drink: **Small Decaf with Cream Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Pecan Pancake *Mint Cream *Pistachios *Pecan Pancake *Pistachios *Drink: **Small Irish Cream Coffee with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce *Provolone Cheese *3 Basil Leaves (bottom right) *8 Black Olives *6 Spinaches (top) *3 Tomatoes (bottom left) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Christmas) * Crispy Crust * Creamy Garlic Sauce * Provolone Cheese * 3 Spruce Tips (bottom right) * 8 Black Olives * 6 Spinaches (top) * 3 Tomatoes (bottom left) * Regular Bake * 4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Cheddarwurst on Chicago Bun * Relish * Mayo * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Root Beer ** Large Cheddar Corn Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Cheddarwurst on a Barmbrack Bun * Relish * Irish Parsley Sauce * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Shamrock Splash ** Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Gingerbread Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Coconut ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Peanuts * Pistachios * Cherry, Chocolate Mint, Cherry Holiday (Christmas) * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Forstcaps ** Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Gingerbread Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Coconut ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Santa's Cookie Syrup * Peanuts * Holiday Yum n' Ms * Pistachios * Cherry, Chocolate Mint, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Tikka Masala Chicken Wings (Right) * 3 Green Peppers (Left) * Guacamole Dip Holiday (Christmas) * 8 Tikka Masala Chicken Wings (Right) * 3 Roasted Asparaguses (Left) * Guacamole Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Round Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Sugarplum Drizzle * Chocolate French Cruller with Boston Cream ** Vanilla Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Blueberry Ring Donut ** Strawberry Icing ** Pistachios Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Blueberry Round Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Sugarplum Drizzle * Chocolate Shamrock Donut with Mint Cream ** Vanilla Icing ** Key Lime Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Blueberry Ring Donut ** Emerald Icing ** Pistachios Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Sourdough Bread with Provolone Cheese *Regular Grill *Corned Beef *Shredded Lettuce *Diced Tomatoes *Olives *Deep-Fried Pickles *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Chives Holiday (Holi) *Naan Bread with Paneer Cheese *Regular Grill *Corned Beef *Shredded Lettuce *Diced Tomatoes *Olives *Pakoras *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Curry Powder **Chives Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Gingersnap Crust * Peach Filling * Peach Filling * Peach Filling * Apple Filling * Slit Top Crust * 8 Kiwi Slices (Outer Ring) * 1 Whipped Cream Dollop (Center) * 1 Cherry (Center) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Gingersnap Crust * Peach Filling * Peach Filling * Peach Filling * Apple Filling * Celtic Knot Crust * 8 Clover Cookies (Outer Ring) * 1 Whipped Cream Dollop (Center) * 1 Cherry (Center) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 38 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 8 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD: Rank 12 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 48 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 49 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 53 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 13 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 57 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 55 Unlockables *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Mint Cream. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Spinach. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, she is unlocked with Mint Shavings. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Creamy Tomatillo Sauce. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Asparagus. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Pistachios. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Spruce Tips. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Shamrock Splash. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Mint Bar Chunks. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2015: She earned more votes than Ivy and Mindy winning the Wild Onion Division with Carlo Romano. She then lost to Shannon in the semi-finals. *2016: She lost to Tohru in the first round of the Kiwi Division. Trivia *Her name is a reference to mint julep, which is a centuries-old mixed alcoholic drink or cocktail consisting primarily of bourbon (or some other spirit) and fresh mint. It is the signature beverage of the Kentucky Derby. **This is the likely reason why mint appears in most of her orders. *Her signature color is green, as it appears in most of her orders, and most likely because she favors holidays that have that color. *She is the last Papa's Donuteria debutant to have a Flipdeck. Order Tickets Julep St.png|Julep's Donuteria order during St. Paddy's Day Julep Donut.png|Julep's Donuteria regular order Julep's Freezeria To Go! Order.png|Julep's Freezeria To Go! order Julep WH.png|Julep's Wingeria HD order Julep PTG.png|Julep's Pizzeria To Go! order Julep's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day.png|Julep's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Julep's Cheeseria Regular.png|Julep's Cheeseria regular order julepcupcakeriaorder.jpg|Julep's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Julep CTG.png|Julep's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Julep Cupcakeria HD.png|Julep's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Julep Cupcakeria HD 2.png|Julep's Cupcakeria HD regular order Julep Bakeria Paddy.png|Julep's Bakeria order during St. Paddy's Day PeluJ.jpg|Julep's Bakeria order juleptmhs.png|Julep's Taco Mia HD order during St. Paddy's Day juleptmh.png|Julep's Taco Mia HD regular order Julepsushih.PNG|Julep's Sushiria order during Christmas Julepsushi.PNG|Julep's Sushiria regular order Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Julep (Holiday).png|Julep's Taco Mia To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Taco Mia To Go! Julep (Regular).png|Julep's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Julep (Holiday).png|Julep's Pancakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Pancakeria HD Julep (Regular).png|Julep's Pancakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2017-08-18 at 1.35.01 PM.png|Julep's Pizzeria HD order during Christmas IMG_1189.JPG|Julep's Pizzeria HD regular order EC3BF7EA-02D1-4797-A9FB-D7AB90BBC87B.jpeg|Julep’s Hot Doggeria HD order during St. Paddy’s Day. 68071719-AD79-4D78-B41B-757D7D815C2A.jpeg|Julep’s Hot Doggeria HD regular order. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Julep (Holiday).png|Julep's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Julep (Regular).png|Julep's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-23 at 11.12.31 PM.png|Julep's Scooperia/HD Order during Christmas Screen Shot 2018-11-09 at 11.21.08 AM.png|Julep's Scooperia/HD Regular Order 5E8C9D4A-9346-42F3-A782-0A976D04D8C7.jpeg|Julep's Pancakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day 4AA9A8E7-5F65-4049-8420-6E9FDBB3910F.jpeg|Julep's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 5D54AC1F-8058-4213-8A5D-6F7C075D2589.jpeg|Julep’s Wingeria To Go! order during Christmas. 8FA11F51-741B-4FFA-A580-297C598FC84F.jpeg|Julep’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Julep’s DTG! St.Paddy’s Day order.JPG|Julep's Donuteria To Go! order during St.Paddy's Day. Julep’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Julep's Donuteria To Go! regular order. EAB777EB-A19A-46DF-BC49-2E4186249CCA.jpeg|Julep’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Holi BF6FE553-9967-4F17-8EFD-0588044C49CD.jpeg|Julep’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 6515E658-7DAB-41C9-B09C-82F820BDF7C9.jpeg|Julep’s Bakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy’s Day 149E3734-4F5C-4258-9987-405481F4A93D.jpeg|Julep’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Julep (cropped).PNG Julep 1.jpg|Julep unlocked! Julep 2.jpg|Julep bandicam 2014-07-25 22-25-30-758.jpg bandicam 2014-07-27 16-57-34-815.jpg Rosquillas perfectas para Julep y Rita.png Julep Bronze 1.jpg|Perfect for Bronze with Julep Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.27.30.png|Julep plays Cactus McCoy, while Gino waits in line Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.05.51.png|Angry Julep Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.10.13.png|Julep is not happy with the Shamrock donuts she received Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.10.20.png|Julep points at the donuts she received, in a half-angry mood Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.08.23.png|Mad Julep Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.11.32.png|Julep is not pleased Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.08.27.png|Julep is bursting Update pizzeria.jpg IMG 5391-1-.PNG Julep perfectpizza.png|Julep with another perfect pizza! Awards wildonion.jpg|Julep winning the Wild Onion division with Carlo Romano Julep Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png|A perfect order for Julep in Papa's Cheeseria Julep Cheeseria Perfect.png|The custom worker has done it again, Julep is happy with her perfect sandwich, and the Cheesy BLT has been mastered! Newbies.jpg|Julep, 1st in line for cupcakes WIN 20160123 153328.JPG|A perfect order for Julep in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Perfect Julep.PNG|Julep's Perfect order in Papa's Bakeria Julep Bakeria Perfecto2.png|Perfect pie for Julep! juleo style a.png The Invisible Julep.png|''The Invisible Julep'' Screenshot (41pl).png|A perfect Pink Lemonade pie for Mandi and Julep! bandicam 2016-09-29 19-57-44-114.jpg|Julep likes her perfect Caramel Apple! Julep's Perfect.png Perfect Pie - Julep and Ember.png|Perfect pie for Julep and Ember! Perfect Sundae - Julep.png Perfect Cupcakes - Julep (SPD).png|Perfect cupcakes for Julep during St. Paddy's Day! Perfect Sushi - Julep (Christmas).png|Perfect Christmas sushi for Julep! PPHD - Julep Approved.png|PPHD! Julep Approved! Julep Silver.png|Silver Medal Perfection for Julep!!! OpenMouths'Pie.png|Julep and Crystal receive their pie, while their mouths are hanging open (I guess they really wanted it!). Julep's Creameo Special.png Angry Julep (Cleaned).PNG|First, raw cookie dough, and then, small ice cream. IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IMG_0828.PNG IMG_0689.PNG|Hot Doggeria HD IMG_0674.PNG Julep Not Pleased.png 8B3DEA14-E9B5-4387-8B4D-392D140E386F.png Julep Nervous.png Angry Julep.png Julep eating cotton candy.jpg|Julep eating cotton candy Julep Finger Point.png|Julep is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG 2066.PNG Sienna and Julep.png Screen Shot 2019-08-18 at 4.49.37 pm.png|Julep not thrilled E4EDD678-DA3B-4FFB-9D98-C2F898E30381.png Cooper and Julep.png AA07E639-A9D8-4BB3-A96F-81708E695B36.png 9729A6ED-C49C-4038-9965-738EBA7212B5.jpeg 33D3572E-9403-48AA-AFB5-C8C9258AC145.jpeg CC8384FD-C831-41D3-B819-8AAD124A7931.jpeg Julep and Cameo.png Skyler and Julep.png D519C754-217C-44B1-98E4-1D95415F2111.jpeg perfect7.jpg|Perfect on Julep + Creameo Cheesecake Unlocked! tperfect21.jpg perfect76.jpg Fan Art Julep Yui.png|By DokiDokiTsuna Pixel Julep.png|By LavenderSunset Chibi-Julep.JPG|Chibi Julep Sem títuloss.png|By Almei Julep.png|Style A edit by Silvie Morning Sickness (Daily Life).png|By OcFanatic Flipline - Julep.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Julep by 763Lilipandaowl.png|By 763Lilypandaowl EpisodeJulep.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight Roy, Olivia, Julep, and Deano by FlippingOcFanatic.jpg|By FlippingOcFanatic Julep_and_Maggie_by_Sunshine0006.jpg|By Sunshine0006 Untitled302 .png Flipline - Julep.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:J Characters